PeekaBoo
by Wravyn
Summary: Cordy catches Angel napping in the tub. Fluffy fun ensues.


_-----------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Cordelia and Angel aren't mine. The story is.

**Summary:**Now what would _you_ do if you caught Angel sleeping in the tub? Lol! You gutter minds! (C/A fluff in all its fluffy glory.)

**Author's Note: **Written eons ago, before the show came out. I just gave it a quick edit and decided to post it up. So pardon the inconsistencies with AtS canon. Let's just pretend Cordy and Angel are roommates. Cause it's fun.

_Inspired by that infamous pic of DB in the tub. Yummy._

_-----------------------------------_

** Peek-a-Boo**  
by _Wravyn_

  
  
I think, somehow, I had always loved him, if only superficially. Love, lust, same diff. He is just so damned hot! I was always a sucker for a cute face and a nice ass, and he has both...and more.  
  
Believe me, I know. But then I couldn't exactly do anything about it, could I?  
  
Sometimes it sucks having a roomie.  
  
But having no locks in the bathroom can suck even more.  
  
Hmm...  
  
Or maybe not.

* * * * *

My makeup needs fixing, and I have no mirror in my room. Yet. I know, I know, weird, huh? _Me_ with no mirror. What a joke. But I did just move in, and so for now I have to rely on the tiny one in the apartment's one bathroom. It's really annoying having to carry my makeup case into and out of that place every time I need I need a touch up. It's even more annoying not having a stand to prop said case on. And that itty bitty mirror? Don't _even _get me started on that. But what else can I do? Go around without makeup?

Yeah right.

I know, I know, I'm vain and shallow. So sue me. I have layers beyond that, you know. But the frosting is what attracts people to a cake. So naturally my frosting has to be perfect.  
  
"Anyone in there?" I hold my makeup case precariously in one hand and rap my knuckles against the bathroom door. Walking in and finding Angel peeing or something (if vampires even _do_) would be totally embarrassing. But now, hearing no answer, I turn the knob and push the door open.  
  
And stop.  
  
Okay, so he wasn't peeing. But...

"Oh my God." The words come out as a sigh as I stare at the figure in the tub in surprise (and more than a little lust). Angel naked in the bathtub...  
  
His hair is wet, and random strands fall over his face in curling tendrils. My searching gaze takes in every feature of him - his pouting mouth and strong chin...his muscular chest is covered in droplets of water that I long to wipe off... hell, lick off, even! It trails down his torso to...  
  
_ Whoa! Stop right there! This is NOT a good thing to be doing! _  
  
I reluctantly look up at his face instead. He is so fine.  
  
He is also fast asleep. So I can look a little longer...  
  
There is a lock of hair lying over one eye. My fingers itch to brush it away for him. My fingers itch to do much more than that to him, but who can resist a little Angel loving? I wouldn't, but it's not like it would ever come my way. And Buffy didn't, that's a fact. Ick. Not for the first time, I feel jealous of my so-called "friend." 

I wonder what he was like in bed? 

_God Cordelia, you have a one-track mind._  
  
I eye him hungrily, longing to reach out and touch him. I know I should get out before he wakes up. After he got over his embarrassment he'd start making fun of me for staring. He's changed a lot since his Buffy-whipped Brood Boy days.  
  
I don't even know if that's a good thing. Instead of skulking in the shadows and moping about, now he does the Big Brother act where he thinks that teasing me in various little ways is the most hilarious thing in the world. Hmph. Personally I blame it on our _ dear_ friend and co-worker Doyle. Those two are like little boys when they get together. It makes me feel prematurely old to have to watch over the two of them.  
  
Ugh. Since when did I become a single mom?  
  
But hey, I don't want him to act like a brother (or son, for that matter) to me! I want him to...I just want him, dammit! Is that too much to ask?  
  
We're _friends_, for God's sake. There are limits to where you can go as a friend. And I'm sure molesting him while he was asleep in the tub is past that point. 

Too bad. Too damn bad.  
  
_ I wonder if he knows how scrumplicious he looks?_  
  
"Well, I do now."  
  
I jump in surprise at his voice, and my eyes dart to his face. Just my luck, he's awake. And he's laughing, the bastard!  
  
I feel my face burning. "What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Oh, nothing," he drawls casually, making no move to cover himself from my gaze. _Ohhh...stop staring, Cordy._ "I'm flattered by your compliment is all. And I have to say that I think you're..." He snickers. "...scrumplicious too."  
  
You mean I had said that out loud? _Oops._  
  
I turn even redder, and fume more as a result. Cherry has never exactly been my color.  
  
"Stop making fun of me!"  
  
He's still smiling, but his tone has become more serious. "But I'm not."  
  
It takes a while to register what he's just said. Then my heart starts to pound in my ears and I wrack my brain trying to come up with a really good reply.  
  
"Oh." 

_Smooth._  
  
We stare at each other in silence for a moment until I realize that I am still clutching the makeup bag in my hands. I clear my throat awkwardly, for once at a loss for words.  
  
"Um...I have to put on my makeup now, so..." I gesture towards the door and raise my eyebrows at him, hiding the confusion I felt.  
  
His expression falls a little, but he nods. The light banter had dissipated with my thoughtless little statement, and he begins to clamber up from the tub. My eyes widen as I realize...ummm...remember...that he is, well, naked. _Naked!_ I turn away politely, but glance at the mirror out of the corner of my eye to get a better view. I can't see anything! I crane my neck a little more...  
  
"Stop staring," he calls out suddenly, amusement evident in his voice.  
  
Duh! Vampires don't have reflections! "I'm not!" I insist hotly.  
  
I turn away from the mirror. This time I keep my eyes trained to the tiles in front of me.  
  
"Okay, Cordy, you can...OUCH!"  
  
I spin around to face him in alarm. "Angel?"  
  
"Ow."  
  
I look down to where he was lying on the floor, rubbing his head ruefully. And I laugh.  
  
"It's not funny. My head hurts. I banged it against the tub!" he said petulantly.  
  
I only laugh harder. "That's what you get for splashing water all over the place! Don't you know how dangerous that is? Someone could get hurt!" I scolded, slipping easily into my Mother Dear routine. Too easily. _ Good grief._  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. He held out a hand towards me. "Could you help me up please?"  
  
I walk over to where he lay and shake my head, smiling. "C'mon, you big baby," I say, grabbing hold of his hand. "Get up. Just try not to get me all wet in the process, okay?"  
  
He grins slyly at me. "Okay." Then he tugs me down on top of him. 

On top of him. 

I'm on top of him.

_I'm on top of Angel!!!!!_  
  
"What...?" I manage to squeak.  
  
"Oops."  
  
I struggle to get free from his grasp. "Let me go! Ugh! You're all wet!"  
  
He tightens his grip on me, laughing. "That's your punishment for making fun of me," he says, splashing me with bath water as I shriek in indignation.   
  
"ANGEL!"  
  
"Okay, okay." He kisses my nose lightly and lets me go. But I don't get up, not yet. You really think I'd give up an opportunity like this?  
  
Instead I kiss him back.  
  
Then he kisses me back.  
  
Then I kiss him back...  
  
And things happen.  
  
And now, hey, the only reason I can possibly think of to lock the bathroom door is when Doyle is over. I wouldn't want him walking in on me...us...by accident or anything.   
  
Well, come to think of it, I wouldn't want Angel to walk in on me doing other stuff either. Like shaving? Eew! Total turnoff. Waxing. Worse. Or gargling. Yuck. Or flossing. Yuck. Or...  
  
Oh, never mind.  


FIN

_-----------------------------------_

_I was thinking of doing a follow up to this. There's more to be exploited from that gorgeous DB pic, don't ya think? Comments? Suggestions? Make with the clicky thing below and tell me. :)_


End file.
